Oh Romeo
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Tag to 3.02 Blaine tries to make Kurt feel better after the Romeo and Juliet fiasco and in turn lets the other realize how much they mean to each other. EmotionallyHurt!Kurt Comforting!Blaine Klaine fluff!


**Oh Romeo**

Kurt ran from their laughter, eyes filled with tears, humiliated. Even Rachel had laughed, _Rachel_! She was supposed be his friend…

He expected more out of Coach Bieste. If anything he was _sure_ she would be the one to give him a chance. But…but Ms. Pillsbury and Artie were kinder than he was, at least when speaking. And Ms. Pillsbury at least tried to _hide_ the fact that she was laughing.

His pride was gone, his heart aching. He'd put everything he had into that, _everything_. They treated it like it was nothing, like a joke…like he was a joke.

He walked briskly, trying to get to a secluded place before he broke down. He nearly slammed into Blaine when doing so.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, holding his shoulders. Then he saw his face. His smile disappeared quicker than a light turns off, instantly worried and scared for him. "Kurt? Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

He broke, falling into Blaine and crying hard. "I-I tried, Blaine. I did. I tried and-and they laughed…"

"Who laughed?" He was angry now. Someone had hurt his Kurt, his love, his angel and he wanted to know who and why. "Who laughed, what _happened_?"

"Kurt?" He heard Rachel yell. "Kurt, where are you?" Kurt sobbed, moving away from him and yanking him into the men's dressing room.

Blaine shut the door, understanding that Rachel was involved. He wasn't sure what she'd done, but she was involved in this, and that made him angry. Very, very angry.

Kurt sat on the counter, crystal teardrops on his cheeks and another river following behind them.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight and close. He eased the hat off of him, running his fingers through his hair and smiling softly at him.

"Kurt!"

He scowled at the door, glowering at it, at Rachel.

She knocked on the door. "Kurt, it's Rachel, please open the door!"

The porcelain skinned boy shook his head, bowing it and looking away. Blaine stroked his cheek. "I'll take care of it, it's okay," he assured.

He stood, going to the door and only opening enough so she could see him. "What, Rachel?" He noted her Renaissance garb that matched Kurt's, noting that his hypothesis had been correct. She tried to peek around him, but failed due to her lack of height.

"Blaine, let me in, I need to talk to Kurt," she demanded. He shook his head.

"No, he doesn't want to talk to you, or to anyone right now," he said firmly. She pursed her lips, angry.

"Blaine-"

"Go away, Rachel!" Kurt yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

Blaine sighed. "He'll talk to you after he's calmed down, okay?"

"Fine." She spun on her heel, leaving, her expression guilty.

Blaine shut the door, going back to Kurt, who hugged him, face in his shirt.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?" He whispered, rubbing his back.

Kurt sniffed, nodding.

"I…I overheard the directors saying that I was too girly for Tony. So…so I asked Rachel if she'd help me put on a scene from _Romeo __and __Juliet_ to show them that…that I could do it." He bowed his head. "And all of them, Coach Bieste and Rachel included, laughed at me." He swallowed hard, crying again. Blaine held him again.

"They're right," he breathed. "I am girly."

"No," he said sternly, lifting his chin to look at him. "No you're not. Not even a little." Kurt swallowed, still overwrought and upset.

"Blaine, don't lie to me to make me feel better," he whispered. Blaine sighed, taking Kurt's hat and putting it back on him.

"Come with me," he demanded.

"Why?"

"Just come with me, baby." He took his hand, leading him from the dressing room and toward the stage.

"Blaine, they're doing auditions-"

"Nope. Auditions ended ten minutes ago, that's why I have to do it tomorrow. Come here."

They were on stage, alone, the auditorium still aglow for the janitors that would come in later. The bed they had used was still there, like he'd never left. Kurt sighed, sitting beside Blaine as he guided him there.

"Do it again," he said gently. "I'll be Juliet this time." Kurt stared at him.

"Are you off-"

"Kurt, I've read this play at least twenty-two times. I'm the biggest sap for Shakespeare you'd ever meet. Which scene?"

"Um, Act three, scene five," Kurt squeaked, taken aback. Blaine looked up, thinking for a moment.

"Ah, post coitus scene?" Kurt nodded, blushing. Blaine smiled, and began. "'Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear," his fingers brushed Kurt's cheek, who was lost in character, able to stifle his blush. "'Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.'"

Kurt took a breath. "'It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale.'" Blaine's heart pounded, a slow blush rising to his cheeks. He didn't know Kurt could sound like that. "'Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tip-toe on the misty mountain tops.'" Blaine was staring at him, eyes wide and trained on his beautiful face. Good _God_ why didn't he know about this…? "'I must be gone to live and stay and die.'" He swallowed hard, trying to keep his bearings.

"'Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I: It is some meteor that the sun exhal'd, to be thee this night torch-bearer, and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone.'" He really was pleading with him, begging him not to go anywhere, to stay with him in this unknown place forever. Kurt smiled a little, touching his cheek again.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou will have it so," Blaine was blushing deeper. "'I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye. Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow," Kurt said, just a breath away. Blaine felt his body drawing closer and closer to him, anticipating what was to come. "'Nor the lark, whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go.'" He threw his hand out, as if daring the heavens. "Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so!"

The second Kurt turned to look at him Blaine attacked his lips. He kissed him as if it were the last time, the last chance he ever had, so caught up in the moment, in the play and in _Kurt_, that he couldn't contain himself.

Kurt realized after a moment that the rest of the scene wasn't going to happen. He felt Blaine's heart thundering violently in his chest, and the blush rising in his face and body.

"See?" He gasped, finally tearing himself from his face, breathing hard. "I don't like girls, Kurt. No _girl_ could make me do that. Or feel that way, okay?" He said softly. Kurt smiled a little. Blaine kissed him again, wanting to show him just how manly he was. Kurt was blushing deeply.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You like boys. Gotcha," he said, breathy and giggling. Blaine smiled, lips beside his ear.

"I like the tights too," he breathed. Kurt shivered, throwing his hat and practically pouncing on him.

"I love you," he said, nuzzling his nose. Blaine grinned.

"I love you too," he breathed.

Kurt did love him, so very, very much. So much he couldn't stand it. And it almost hurt for him to be near him. Which is why the following day, when he saw Blaine's audition, heard that wonderful voice sing, heard the break in his voice when he turned down reading for "Tony" he had to leave. He had to, because he knew it was his turn to help him.

"Ms. Pillsbury can I talk to you?" He said as she was leaving the auditorium.

"Kurt, if this is about yesterday, I just want you to know, I'm so sorry about-"

"It's not about that. It's about Blaine's audition," he said, sighing. "I just want to say that I'm not interested in getting Tony, anymore. Blaine is absolutely perfect for the role and I'm sure his reading proved that. I'd like you to disregard my audition for that role. I'll be fine with Officer Krupke or something." He smiled politely and started to walk away.

"Kurt," she said, stopping him. He turned. "Blaine didn't read for Tony." He stared at her, wide-eyed. "He turned us down."

"Can…" He was still trying to comprehend what she said. "Can you still consider him…please? It would mean so much to him." She smiled, noting how incredibly sweet and in love this two boys were.

"I'll talk it over with Artie and Coach Bieste," she agreed. "And Kurt? I really am sorry."

"I know," he nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He bolted down the halls, hurrying past without bothering to notice the others staring at him.

Blaine was outside, leaning against his car, waiting for him, eyes downcast.

Kurt pounced, hissing him hard and deep, making him gasp, eyes wide, brows shooting up before he relaxed.

"What was that for?" He gasped, staring at him. Kurt smiled, touching his face.

"Nothing."


End file.
